


Padavan

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi, Kid Qui-Gon Jinn, Kid Sherlock, Padawan
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon Jinn a Sherlock Holmes mají předstoupit před radu Jedi a získat svého mistra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padavan

Corusant jako vždy vibruje životem a energií a to i v této části planety, kde se pomalu stmívá. Ovšem v okolí chrámu Jedi je ticho a klid.

Na jednom z mnoha balkónů této budovy sedí s nohama křížem a se zavřenýma očima dvanáctiletý chlapec s bledou pletí a tmavými vlnitými vlasy. Podle oblečení a věku jde snadno poznat, že jde o mladého jediho, ale ti by teď měli být uvnitř chrámu a měli by meditovat.

Ovšem tento chlapec není jediný, kdo meditaci vynechal.

Ve dveřích se objeví stejně starý mladý jedi, jen tento je opálený a jeho vlasy jsou rovné a světle hnědé. Nově příchozí beze zvuku přejde vedle prvního chlapce a sedne si vedle něj.

„Qui-Gone." osloví ho tmavovlasý.

„Sherlocku." pousměje se druhý a ani se nepokouší předstírat, že medituje. „Víš, že se mistr bude zlobit, že nejsi na hodině."

„Ty tam taky nejsi." upozorní ho Sherlock a konečně otevře oči.

„Mám starosti." řekne Qui-Gon popravdě.

Na to Sherlock nejdřív nic neřekne, jen se na svého druha podívá, ale nakonec promluví.

„Nemáš se čeho bát, zítra z tebe bude padavan." řekne klidně.

„Není to strach, jen starosti." namítne Qui-Gon. „A nemám starosti o sebe, ale o tebe."

„O mě?" zalapá Sherlock překvapeně po dechu. „Proč?"

„Protože máš strach." podívá se na něj Qui-Gon.

„Já nemám strach." zamračí se Sherlock nespokojeně a zase se zadívá na budovy kolem.

Na moment je ticho, než Qui-Gon znovu promluví.

„Máš strach a pochybnosti. A když to poznám já, tak to mistři poznají snadno."

„Nemám strach." zopakuje Sherlock tvrdohlavě, ale pak se jeho výraz zmírní. „Ale možná mám pochybnosti." přizná neochotně a dál hledí před sebe.

Na chvíli se oba odmlčí. Qui-Gon ví, že svého kamaráda nemůže k hovoru nutit a Sherlock hledá správná slova, která by použil.

„Mistři, co nás učí, pořád říkají, že nejsem správný Jedi." promluví Sherlock nakonec. „Že jsem moc namyšlený a tvrdohlavý a svéhlavý a pyšný a drzý a – Pořád říkají, že jsem špatný Jedi, a že ze mě nikdy nebude rytíř. A některé jsem slyšel říkat, že patřím k temné straně." dodá Sherlock tichým hlasem. To už sedí s koleny pod bradou a s rukama omotanýma kolem nohou.

Qui-Gon ví o tom, co si mistři učitelé mezi sebou říkají o jeho kamarádovi. To, co Sherlock řekl, to je pravda. Je tvrdohlavý a svéhlavý, rád hledá svoje cestičky místo toho, aby následoval ostatní. Je inteligentní, má znalosti padavanů a je velice dobrý v boji s mečem a ví o tom a je na své schopnosti hrdý, ale ostatní si to vykládají jako namyšlenost a pýchu. A Sherlockův ostrý jazyk a jeho dedukce to moc nezlepšují.

„Co když-" promluví Sherlock velice tichým hlasem. Tak tichým, že by ho Qui-Gon neslyšel, kdyby neseděl hned vedle.

„Co když mají pravdu? Co když patřím k temné straně? Mistři to zítra poznají a vyženou mě nebo zavřou do vězení a nikdy ze mě Jedi nebude."

„Sherlocku." osloví Qui-Gon svého kamaráda. „Seš neskutečný idiot." oznámí mu s klidem.

„Co?!" naježí se Sherlock jako vždy, když někdo zpochybňuje jeho inteligenci.

„Dám ti otázku a ty na ni musíš popravdě odpovědět, je to jasné?" řekne Qui-Gon velice vážným tónem. „Chceš patřit k temné straně?"

„Ne!" křikne Sherlock okamžitě a zhrozeně se na Qui-Gona podívá.

„Tak je to jasné." rozhodí Qui-Gon rukama. „Jestli nechceš patřit k temné straně, tak k ní ani patřit nemůžeš."

„Jak to můžeš vědět?" zamračí se Sherlock podezíravě. „Ve všech legendách bylo, že jsou Sithové pyšní a neřídí se pravidly a já-"

„A ty nejseš Sith." skočí mu Qui-Gon do řeči. „To, že máš nějaké vlastnosti jako oni, neznamená, že seš jako oni. Jeden z dávných mistrů kdysi řekl, že o tom, jací jsme nesvědčí naše schopnosti, ale naše volby. Takže je jedno, jestli podle učitelů máš schopnosti z temné strany, důležité je, jestli si tu stranu zvolíš ty."

„Nezvolím." řekne Sherlock rozhodně.

„Tak se nemáš čeho bát." usměje se Qui-Gon a chytne Sherlocka kolem ramen.

„A co když to současní mistři budou vidět jinak?" odváží se kudrnáč hlesnout po chvíli ticha.

„Zítra si nás dva rada předvolá. A je jen jediný důvod, proč by to udělali. Vybrali si nás nějací mistři a budou z nás padavani. Vždyť jsme byli v turnaji nejlepší."

„Nevyhrál jsem."

„Byl jsi druhý. Co by za to jiní dali." pousměje se Qui-Gon.

Znovu se na balkóně rozhostí ticho, ovšem tentokrát je o dost příjemnější a méně nejisté, než ta předchozí.

„Co myslíš, kteří mistři si nás vybrali?" zeptá se Qui-Gon po chvíli. Sedí s nohama křížem, ruce položené na kolenou a pohled upřený do tmy, do míst, kde je vidět obzor.

„Bez padavana a na Corusanu jich momentálně moc není." zamyslí se Sherlock. „Je tu mistr Yoda, ale ten už dlouho neměl učedníka a řídí celou radu Jedi a vlastně všechny Jedi, tak nevím, jestli má na učedníka čas." uvažuje Sherlock.

„Představ si, že by byl mistr Yoda náš učitel a my bysme vyrostli a on by nás chtěl zpohlavkovat za něco, co jsme provedli." rozesměje se Qui-Gon tiše. „Musel by použít Sílu, aby na nás dosáhl."

Ta představa vyvolá záchvat hihňání i v Sherlockovi.

„Mistr Yoda je nejlepší, ale myslím, že teď už nechci, aby byl můj mistr. Vybuchoval bych smíchy vždycky, když by se na mě zamračil." přizná Sherlock.

„Však ty bys říkal něco jiného, kdyby si tě vybral." drbne do něj Qui-Gon ramenem. „Stál bys před radou s pusou dokořán a vypadal bys jako hlupák."

„Já nikdy nevypadám jako hlupák." ohradí se Sherlock, ale pak se zase rozhihňá, infikován smíchem svého kamaráda.

Když se chlapci uklidní, pokračují v probírání mistrů.

„Je tady mistr Lestrade." pokračuje Sherlock. „Jeho padavan byl minulý měsíc povýšen na rytíře, takže třeba bude mistr Lestrade chtít nového učedníka."

„Mistr Lestrade je hodný. Pořád se usmívá a nikdy jsem ho neviděl, že by byl naštvaný nebo se s někým dohadoval." povídá Qui-Gon zamyšleně. „Zajímalo by mě, co teď dělá jeho padavan."

„Těžko říct, ale noví rytíři většinou přebírají povolání svých mistrů, tak třeba je taky strážcem." odrecituje Sherlock statistiku. „Lestrade se sice občas tváří jako hlupák, ale jenom to hraje. Na svého padavana musel být hodný. Prý s ním měl kamarádský vztah. Většina mistrů vyžaduje poslušnost, ne kamarádství."

„Mistr Dooku je prý hodně přísný. Mistr Yoda ho vedl k disciplíně a on je prý v tomto velice přísný." zamyslí se Qui-Gon. „Ten si tebe asi nevybere, na to jsi moc neposlušný. Vy dva byste se začali hádat a rvát hnedka první den." ušklíbne se chlapec.

„Moc se nedělej. Ty si taky děláš, co chceš a nerad posloucháš." vyplázne na něj Sherlock jazyk.

„Jo, jenže já se umím krotit a maskovat to, ty ne." vrátí mu Qui-Gon grimasu.

A pak se zase oba rozesmějí.

„My dva – se teď vůbec – nechováme – jako Jedi." dostane ze sebe Qui-Gon přes záchvat smíchu.

„Jsme jak malý děcka." řekne Sherlock se zavrtěním hlavy, než se znovu rozesměje.

„Co vy dva tady děláte?" ozve se najednou za dvojicí mužský hlas.

Sherlock a Qui-Gon se okamžitě přestanou smát a vyskočí na nohy, čelem k muži, který je přerušil.

„Mistře Lestrade." pozdraví oba chlapci s úklonou.

„Pokud vím, tak teď mají mladí jedi meditovat, ne?"

„Ano, mistře." souhlasí chlapci bez zaváhání.

„Tak ať už jste s ostatními." pokyne jim mistr rukou ke dveřím a oba chlapci se rozběhnou pryč.

Dokončit svůj rozhovor už nemůžou, nemají kdy se zase sejít, a tak každý tráví noc sám, přemýšlením o zítřejším setkání s radou a o svém budoucím mistrovi.

\- - o - -

Sherlock si s Qui-Gonem vymění dost nepřirozeně vypadající úsměvy, když je opálený chlapec předvolán před radu a zanechá tak svého druha samotného čekat na chodbě. Oba jsou nervózní, i když se to snaží nedat najevo.

Sherlockovi příjde, že na chodbě čeká celou věčnost, kterou tráví jen obavami a jejich potlačováním, než se dveře otevřou a z nich vyjde mistr Dooku. A dva kroky za ním Qui-Gon. Sherlockovi je okamžitě jasné, co to znamená – Qui-Gon Jinn je padavanem mistra Dooku.

Shelock sice tohodle muže nikdy neměl moc rád, ale teď by dal zavděk i mistrem Dooku a jeho přísnosti, pokud by to znamenalo, že bude padavenam, a že ho rada nevyžene.

„Mladý Jedi." osloví ho kdosi a Sherlock si uvědomí, že za dvojicí vyšla ještě třetí osoba. „Rada vás příjme." oznámí mu muž s vrásčitou modrou pletí.

Sherlock jen přikývne a jde za ním. Neodvažuje se promluvit, nedůvěřuje teď svému hlasu.

Rada Jedi sedí v kruhu, do jehož středu se Sherlock musí postavit a za jejich zády postává pár dalších osob, kterým ovšem chlapec nevěnuje pozornost. Je příliš nervózní z toho, co ho čeká. Co mu rada řekne.

„Velký strach cítit jde z tebe." promluví mistr Yoda suchým skřípavým hlasem.

„Řekni nám, mladý jedi, čeho se bojíš?" zeptá se mistr Windu hlubokým hlasem.

Sherlockovi okamžitě kmitnou hlavou Qui-Gonova včerejší slova. 'Máš strach a pochybnosti. A když to poznám já, tak to mistři poznají snadno.' Jeho kamarád se rozhodně nemýlil.

„Já-" začne Sherlock, ale jeho hlas zní kvůli dlouhému nepoužívání podivně i jemu. Sherlock si odkašle a zkusí začít znovu.

„Já se bojím, že – že si budete myslet to, co učitelé." dostane ze sebe Sherlock a nesnáší sám sebe za to, že mu rudnou uši i krk.

„A co si myslí tví učitelé?" vyptává se dál mistr Windu.

Sherlock nejistě polkne, ale donutí se mluvit. Mistři už stejně mají hlášení od jeho učitelů a navíc vždyky poznají, když jim někdo lže.

„Oni říkají, že nejsem správný jedi. Že patřím k temné straně." řekne Sherlock a dřív, než se stačí zarazit, tak pokračuje. „Já nechci patřit k temné straně, ale třeba jsem zlý a vy to poznáte a vyženete mě a já už nikdy nebudu rytíř jedi." vychrlí ze sebe s úplně rudými tvářemi a skoro zoufalým výrazem, než uhne pohledem a zadívá se do země.

„K temné straně síly patřit chceš?" zeptá se Yoda.

„Ne!" vyhrkne Sherlock stejně rychle, jako když mu tuto otázku položil Qui-Gon.

„Pak patřit k ní nebudeš." odpoví Yoda s lehkostí. „Mnoho lákadel a slibů temná strana má. Ale nebudeš-li sám chtít, pak nikdy tě nezláká."

Sherlock nejistě přešlápne a přemýšlí, jak je možné, že ho Qui-Gon i mistr Yoda uklidňují stejnými argumenty.

„Dnes proč rada si tě pozvala, to víš?" pokračuje malý zelený mistr.

Sherlock jen přikývne, než odpoví i slovně.

„Rozhodnete, jestli ze mě bude padavan." řekne s pohledem upřeným na podlahu, ale nakonec neodolá a zvedne hlavu, aby se podíval na velmistra rady.

Yoda jen přikývne na souhlas.

„Rada moc jistá si není, zda dobré je mít tvrdohlavého učitele pro tvrdohlavého žáka, ale s volbou souhlasí."

Sherlock zadrží dech a skoro se bojí i mrknout z obav, že se mu to jenom zdá. Bude mít svého mistra. Počkat. Počkat. Tvrdohlavý učitel? O kom to mistr Yoda mluví?

„Rytíři Watsone, předstupte." vyzve mistr Windu jednoho z mužů, kteří stojí v pozadí.

Sherlock hned otočí hlavu, aby se na neznámého rytíře podíval.

Jde o nevysokého usměvavého mladého muže se světlými vlasy a sebevědomým vystupováním. Sherlock o něm nikdy neslyšel, ale po chvíli mu to dojde. Tenhle rytíř je posledním padavanem mistra Lestrada. Jeho učitel je úplným nováčkem mezi rytíři, ale to ho teď nezajímá. Má mistra, rada ho nevyhostí.

„Padavane Holmesi." osloví ho rytíř.

„Mistře Watsone." vrátí mu Sherlock pozdrav.

Watson ještě není mistr a možná nikdy na tento titul nedosáhne, ale je Sherlockův učitel, a proto ho tak chlapec bude oslovovat.

„Nechť vás provází síla." rozloučí se s nimi mistři Jedi a Watson a Holmes odejdou z místnosti. A s nimi i mistr Lestrade.

„Nedělejte mi ostudu, vy dva." řekne jim mistr Lestrade s úsměvem.

„To by nás ani nenapadlo." zazubí se Watson nadšeně.

„Jistě a to na Tatooinu bylo co? Nebo na-"

„Trapné historky si nechte na jindy, mistře." zarazí ho Watson.

„Hodně štěstí." pousměje se Lestrade na mistra i učedníka před sebou. „Ať vás provází síla a trpělivost. Budete ji oba potřebovat." dodá ještě, než vyrazí pryč.

Rytíř Watson jen s úsměvem zavrtí hlavou a vydá se opačným směrem.

„Mistře Watsone." osloví ho Sherlock.

„Víš co?" obrátí se na něj rytíř. „Říkej mi Johne. Příjmení zní až moc oficiálně a já ti stejně taky budu říkat křestním." vyzve svého padavana.

„D- dobře." dostane ze sebe Sherlock překvapeně. Zná se se svým mistrem ani ne půl hodiny a už ho může oslovovat křestním jménem?

„Na co ses chtěl zeptat?" vytrhne ho rytíř ze zamyšlení.

„Co se stalo na Tatooinu?" zeptá se Holmes zvědavě.

Rytíř Jedi skoro zakopne o vlastní nohu a z úst mu ujede něco, co Sherlock velice snadno identifikuje jako nadávky na mistra Lestrada.

„To – to ti řekne už dostuduješ. Nebo až uděláš něco podobného." odpoví mu John nejistě.

„Takže se mám zeptat mistra Lestrada." zeptá se Sherlock s úsměvem.

„Leda, že chceš být bez mistra." odsekne rytíř jedi s rudými tvářemi. Už chápe tu trpělivost.

Až potká Lestrada, uškrtí ho, mistr nemistr.


End file.
